A Thing Of The Past
by HeLLoKiTTy3
Summary: When Cho reminices the times she had with Draco, she realizes how stupid was to let him go. But what happens when Cho decides to get him back? PLEASE READ!
1. Letting Him Go

Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
"Listen Draco."  
Cho held Draco's hand gently and stared deeply into his sparkling blue eyes.  
The skies were a mix between red and purple, the sun was beginning to set. Cho and Draco were sat on the bench by the lake - it was known as Hogwart's Romance Spot. The scene was beautiful.shame Cho chose it to be the day she broke up with Draco.  
"I have to break up with you" Cho muttered.  
Draco didn't move. He was frozen. His face was expressionless as the word 'why' whizzed through his head. He felt a mix between anger and sadness.  
How could she do this to me? Draco thought weakly.  
Cho let go of his hand, but he wanted to hold on for eternity.  
"Don't ask why, Draco.bye" and at that, Cho got up to leave. But Draco couldn't, wouldn't and didn't leave it without a reason.  
"Cho" he called, but she kept on walking.  
He decided to run after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, quite vigorously. Cho looked at Draco. There was hatred in his eyes.  
"Why Cho?" he whispered, staring hard at her.  
Cho said nothing.  
"Answer me!" Draco yelled.  
Tears were forming in Cho's almond shaped eyes. Draco hated seeing her crying.but he needed to know why.  
"N-no Draco. The reason will only hurt you." Cho sobbed.  
"I'm hurt anyway Cho - with you breaking up with me. The reason won't make any difference"  
Cho wiped her eyes swiftly with her free arm and stared at Draco.  
"Exactly. You don't need to know why!"  
She freed herself from Draco's strong grip. She walked away quickly towards the castle again.  
"Cho.why? I just - need to know why!" Draco called as Cho paced the marble staircase rapidly.  
"Just leave me alone! Stop following me!" Cho yelled back.  
"I'm not leaving anything without an answer!" Draco was now panting. "We were great together. Why? Why, Cho? I loved you, you loved me -"  
"It's more complicated than that Draco!" Cho now stopped, her voice echoed through the hollow corridor.  
She looked a state. Her unusual lank hair was all over the place and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
"How? How is it more complicated than that? Tell me!" Draco made a grab for Cho's hand, but missed, as she turned around and carried on walking again.  
"I don't need to tell you. What's done is done, and that's the past now"  
"But - Choco."  
"Don't call me that anymore!"  
"What's going on Cho?"  
Cho turned around to find her two best friends, Cherry and Missy. Cherry pulled Cho into her arms, letting her cry into her robes. She snarled at Draco.  
"What've you done to her Malfoy?" Missy demanded.  
"None of your business Missy" Draco snapped. He turned to Cherry. "Oi, let Cho go, I need to speak to her"  
"My name's not 'oi' it's -"  
"Who gives a shit man, just let me speak to her"  
Cherry gave Draco an evil look. However, she didn't let the crying Cho go.  
"I'm glad Cho dumped you. I always knew you were a little piece of crap without any human feelings" Missy remarked.  
"How did you know Cho broke up with me?" Draco asked curiously.  
"Because we got Cho to look right through you. She always said you were this sensitive and gentle young boy who cared for her with all your heart, TUH! As if!" Missy said in a bitchy way.  
Draco stared daggers at Missy. He then turned to Cho, whose back was facing him.  
"I don't believe you Cho. Dumping me just because your friends don't think I'm good enough for you? You're pathetic" and with that, Draco turned on his heel and headed furiously towards the Slytherin Tower. 


	2. One Year On

Chapter 2 - A Year On  
  
Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw 6th year, was sitting alone in her dormitory on her four-poster. It was only 7:30pm, but for some reason, she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.but she wasn't even tired... she got out her diary in which she filled in daily.  
"June 21st." she said to herself, nibbling the end of her pen. 'Well, Missy got a detention off Snape today for setting off dungbombs in class.man she should really get together with the Weasley twins' She chuckled to herself as she finished writing that sentence. 'Oh, and that Harry Potter just can't get it through his head that I don't see him as boyfriend material.I mean, he's a nice guy and everything, but I just don't see him as a boyfriend. I know he likes me, bless him.everyone knows. He asked me to practise Qudditch with him tomorrow, but I said no because I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I'd end up hurting him otherwise.if he does ask me out. Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Bye' Cho shut the diary and placed if back into her drawer. She fumbled around for a while, trying to find anything she could play with. She reached to the very back of the drawer and her hand felt something. She pulled it out and looked at it.  
'Diary 2000'  
Cho flicked through last year's pages and smiled to herself as she read what happened on her friends' birthdays. She decided to go to May 10th - her own birthday.  
'My 15t birthday today! She read to herself. Cherry got me these really nice bath essence things - all cherry flavoured! Missy got me some Cockroach Clusters, Chocolate Frogs, a stack of Exploding Snap game cards and 7 Dungbombs.man she should really get together with the Weasley twins. Cho laughed. But Draco's present was by far the best present I have ever received in my life. It was this beautiful necklace with a heart attached to it. There was "I Love You" carved on it'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh, Draco.that necklace is.is just.beautiful." Cho gasped as she was holding it delicately in her hands. "Let me put it on you" Draco took the necklace from her hands and chained it around her neck. He flipped the heart over so that he carving could be seen. "You look beautiful Cho." Draco whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand. Cho smiled sweetly. She didn't know what to say. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his'. Cho felt so much love for Draco. Nothing really mattered at that moment. Draco wrapped his arms around Cho, and forced her down onto the grass, not breaking the kiss. Their lips were pushing against each other furiously, the force was strong, and they rolled about on the grass playfully. Finally, they pulled apart. Draco was laying on his back as Cho was laying on her front, behind him. Her face was pulled up close over his head. Cho stared at Draco's upside down face. "How did I ever get you?" she asked. "How did I ever get you?" Draco said. Cho giggled and lay on her back with her head next to Dracos'. They laid there for a second in silence. "Choco?" Draco said suddenly. Cho laughed at the nickname Draco gave her. It was a mix between Cho's name and the last bit of Draco's name. "Mm?" she mumbled. Draco sighed thoughtfully. "Don't ever leave me." he replied shortly. Cho turned her head to face him, but he was still staring up to the sapphire blue sky. She got on her front again and stared at Draco's upside down face. His eyes came into focus. Cho bent down, her hair brushing Draco's cheeks softly. Then they shared a romantic upside down kiss. "I won't." Cho whispered.  
  
*Out of flashback*  
  
Cho opened her eyes. It was 8:15pm. She smiled to herself as she remembered telling Draco she would never leave him. And look at her now. It had been a year since Cho had broken up with Draco. It wasn't even for a good reason as well. Her friends detested Draco. Everyone in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and especially Gryffindor did. Cho's friends threatened to abandon her if she didn't dump Draco. The thought of that scared her, so she did what she had to do. She didn't want to lose her friends. They were great friends - even if they couldn't learn to appreciate Draco. She couldn't change their opinion of him.  
But now that Cho looked back, she thought of how stupid she had been to dump him for the approval of her friends. She felt disgusted with herself. Why hadn't she stood up to her so called friends and carried on dating Draco?  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She had just lost him. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to realize that. She regretted the day they parted.  
Her anger seemed just about ready to erupt, and she let out a relieving cry as she grabbed the nearest thing (The diary of 2000) and threw it across the room. She sat silently on the bed, crying. When she had calmed herself down, she went over to pick up the open diary. The word "ARGH" written in a diary entry caught her eye.  
'June 21st  
Today, I broke up with Draco. ARGH! She read. It had been exactly a year since she broke up with Draco. I bought him out to Hogwarts Romance Spot and told him - there and then. It was awful'  
Cho's eyes built up with tears as she reminisce that day,  
And then, she had a strong desire to go down to the bench by the lake - she thought that the memories would flood back to her if she were there.  
She made for the dormitory door and headed down to the Common Room. Cho bagged herself a few turned heads her way as she was hastily wiping away her tears.  
"Where're you going, Cho?" her friend, Delphine called.  
"Just somewhere" Cho mumbled back, shutting the portrait hole door behind her. 


	3. No Feelings Changed

Chapter 3 - No Feelings Changed  
  
Cho retraced the steps she took with Draco a year ago. About ten metres away from the bench, she realised that it was occupied by someone else. A familiar silvery-blonde haired somebody.  
Cho stood rooted to the spot, deciding whether she should go over there. One side of her told her not to - she didn't want an argument to erupt. But another side wanted to see his sparkly blue eyes again. She decided to head over there anyway,  
"Hey" Cho said.  
Draco jumped and looked around. By the looks of it, he was exceptionally glad to see her - but he tried to hide it. He turned back without an answer.  
Cho looked hurt. She felt it as well. She sat herself carefully beside Draco. She cleared her throat.  
"Hi" Cho repeated a bit sheepishly.  
Draco continued to stare out onto the continuous grassland. He seemed to have no intention of speaking to her.  
"What brings you here Draco?" Cho asked, taking a stab at starting a conversation.  
There was silence.  
"June 21st." he whispered shortly. "Will always mean something to me."  
Cho didn't know how to respond to this. She watched his moving lips carefully, wishing her lips were glued to them.  
"Why?" Cho answered, a bit stupidly, as Draco knew full well that Cho knew why.  
"Are you that dense, Chang?" Draco sneered.  
"Since when have you been calling me 'Chang'?" Cho asked furiously.  
"Since you meant nothing to me" Draco replied ignoring the fact that what he just said was hurtful.  
Cho opened and closed her mouth, searching for words to say. But nothing came out.  
'Man that was harsh.' Cho thought to herself. Tears formed in her eyes as Draco's answer repeated itself over and over again in her head. She looked away so that he wouldn't see her crying.  
Draco got up and started walking away, leaving Cho crying deeply into her hands.  
Moments later, when she was sure Draco was out of sight, Cho headed back to the Ravenclaw Tower. She mumbled the password ('Chocolate quill') and went inside, hoping not to draw any attention to herself. She made her way up to the dormitory.  
"Cho?" came Missy's voice.  
"What's the matter?" Cherry asked, concerned.  
Cho broke down and cried limply into her warm arms.  
"It was.Draco." Cho muffled.  
"Cho, I thought we told you not to have anything to do with him ever again?" another one of Cho's friends, Delphine, said.  
"I-I know." Cho released herself from Cherry's arms. "He's a jerk.a son of a bitch!"  
A broad grin spread across Missy's face.  
"See - we told you." Cherry replied.  
"Thanks you guys.ya'll the best." Cho said, forcing a smile, and they all cuddled in for a group hug.  
But Cho felt a stab of guilt. She didn't mean a word of what she had just said about Draco. He had every single right to be angry at Cho. 'I'm such a coward' Cho thought to herself. She knew she still had feelings for that Slytherin 5th year, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She wanted to believe her mates, but she didn't, and knew the truth about Draco.and she still loved him. 


	4. A Nasty Injury

Chapter 4 - A Nasty Injury  
  
Draco had bought Cho into a secret broom cupboard, and stared deeply into her eyes. Cho felt as though she was in another dimension. He rested both arms on Cho's waist, and started kissing her neck. Cho closed her eyes, as the sensation washed all over her.  
"Cho? Cho? Miss Chang?"  
"Huh?"  
Cho opened her eyes again, and expected to see Draco's pink face - instead, all she saw was a very angry Professor Sprout.  
"Miss Chang! You have been dozing odd for the fourth time in my lesson! Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  
"Um - Uh.yeah.I did.I think I did."  
"Right, well I expect you to give me your full attention then"  
"Sorry Professor, I will" Cho answered politely.  
"Okay, today class, we will be picking off the ripe Malfins off these plants called Malfoyatus" (hehe)  
"Malfoy?" Cho suddenly said.  
"I beg your pardon?" Professor Sprout asked, starting to get annoyed.  
"You said Malfoy, didn't you?" Cho questioned.  
"No - I said Malfoyatus, Miss Chang"  
"Oh.heh." Cho trailed off. She looked at Missy who gave her a very weird look.  
"When the Herbology lesson was over, Cho and her friends headed for the Great Hall.  
"Oh - I just forgot - I've got to go and tell Roger I can't practise tomorrow. You guys can go - I'll see you in the Hall in ten ok?" Cho called. Her friends all nodded, and so she headed up several moving staircases. She hated it when they moved - she was petrified of them.  
Cho walked silently down a corridor, and froze when she turned the corner. There was Draco, talking to his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Cho ducked out of sight and breathed heavily. She wanted to just go and wrap her arms around him.but she couldn't do that. What was less far- fetched was her going up to Draco and apologising for what she had done a year ago.and to tell him that she still felt for him. For a fleeting second, she had forgotten all about her friends.  
She screwed up her courage, put on a brave face and walked up to Draco. As she opened her mouth to say "Hello", Draco tutted loudly and walked away, with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.  
Cho was left there, feeling a mix between anger, sadness, hurt and for some reason, betrayal. Her head bubbled with anger as her eyes filled, once again, with tears.  
Cho ran - ran as far away from Draco as possible. She stumbled on her steps slightly, but still carried on running. She couldn't bare it any more. She hated Draco.and that was final.  
She raced down a staircase, but lost her balance, as the staircase spontaneously started to move. It left her tumbling down.through mid-air. She screamed for help, and saw blurs of black.  
She screamed until her voice was hoarse, and, unexpectedly, she landed with a thud onto a moving staircase with perfect timing.  
The staircase finally stopped at the foot of a landing, in which a pair of feet were stood.  
"Cho!" screamed the voice.  
Cho heard the sounds of faint footsteps scurrying over to her. She felt herself being lifted upon strong arms.  
The unknown stranger carried Cho all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
She heard Madam Pomrey's worried voice.  
"Put her on here - quickly! There's blood oozing from her head.that's not good."  
Cho felt a gentle finger touching the side of her head.  
"There, there Chang."  
"Will she be OK Madam Pomfrey?" asked the person by Cho's side.  
She squinted up to see who it was.there was only one person in Hogwarts who had those eyes, Cho thought. Cho felt weak and rested on the soft pillow.  
"Yes, Potter, Miss Chang will be OK.but I think she will be in a coma." 


	5. Draco Confesses

Chapter 5 - Draco Confesses  
  
Three days had passed since Cho had fallen into a coma. There were many rumours about where Cho had gone, but only Harry Potter, Cherry, Missy and Delphine knew the truth. Cherry, Missy and Delphine visited regularly, hoping that she would finally wake up. But they had no such luck yet.  
Harry Potter, who had an un-secret crush on Cho, had been by Cho's bedside the longest. Everyday, before lessons, in between lessons, and after lessons, Harry went to see her - he felt that he should - he was the guy who bought her up to the Hospital Wing after all  
One evening, Harry had been by Cho's bedside for nearly two hours, he wasn't bored though, all he did was stare at Cho's peaceful face.fantasizing about her. Now and again, he'd touch her face and hold her hand.  
"Please wake up, Cho.it's been too long" Harry pleaded.  
He heard some pairs of footsteps coming through. He looked over to the entrance to see Cho's friends. Harry smiled charmingly at them  
"Still not awake yet?" Delphine asked. There was a hint of impatience in her voice.  
"No - not yet" Harry answered sadly.  
"You really care for Cho huh?" Cherry asked, grinning.  
Harry turned beetroot red.  
"Well, it was a nasty injury -"  
"Don't be embarrassed Harry. We think it's kinda cute.I think you should ask her out" Cherry said.  
Harry smiled awkwardly.  
"Well - at least you'd make a better boyfriend than that Malfoy -"  
BANG  
The doors of the Hospital Wing flung open and in came a red-faced panting Draco. He rushed over to Cho's bed, pushed Harry aside, and held her hand tightly.  
"Cho? Wake up - please.I love you" Draco whispered urgently. He kissed Cho's hand gently.  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry said in disgust.  
Draco looked up. He was so worried about Cho that he forgot to be nasty to Harry.  
"I-I found out that Cho had been in this-this injury of some sort.so I rushed over here to see if she was OK." Draco said rapidly.  
"Well you're a bit late aren't you? She's been in a coma for three days, dickhead" Harry snarled.  
Draco felt the heat rise in his face. He slowly stood up and turned to face Harry. Missy, Cherry and Delphine sniggered.  
"Look Malfoy, I think you should piss off somewhere. Cho'll probably hex you when she wakes up" Missy implied.  
"Stop acting like a know-it-all, bitch. You know nothing, so shut your face" Draco sneered. "Cho loves me -"  
"Oh really? Is that why she was calling you a jerk and a loser?"  
"Listen, I was just so furious with her that she chose you guys over me. But I love her - I really d-"  
"Oh is that how you show your love for others? By hurting them?"  
Draco gave them all an evil look. He shook his head in disapproval and headed out of the Hospital Wing. 


	6. With A Little Help From Hermione

Chapter 6 - With A Little Help From Hermione  
  
Draco was so furious with Harry and Cho's friends. He just wanted to forget all about Cho.all about his love for her.all about their history. He knew there was a simple answer to all of this - the Renajuice Potion.  
Draco was heading to the library, but having only been there about three times in his life, he got lost, to make matters worse, the staircases kept changing. Draco scurried up a staircase and into an unknown room. It turned out to be a small broom cupboard.with Hermione Granger brewing something in a thick cauldron.  
Hermione jumped at the sight of Draco, and tried her best to block the cauldron from Draco's view. She had a scared look on her face.  
"What's that you got there, Mudblood?" Draco asked grumpily.  
"N-nothing"  
"Oh give over, there's no point in hiding it"  
"Oh.oh OK.its this-this potion. I don't expect you to know about it anyway -"  
"No - go on.I think I might" Draco said.  
Hermione was startled at the loss of Draco's nastiness. 'What does he want? Hermione thought.  
"Well.I've been using this potion to rid all my feelings for.for Ron." Hermione blushed furiously as Draco smirked.  
"I can see why" Draco said.  
"Yeah-"  
"How can you fancy such a ratbag?"  
"It's not my fault! I can't help who I love! And anyway - its ruining our friendship." Hermione trailed off.  
"So - this potion.is it the Renajuice Potion?" Draco asked.  
"Yes"  
"Yeah so - how does it work?"  
"Well, think hard of the person you want to rid your feelings from - in my case, Ron - and then drink this potion" Hermione replied.  
"It's that simple?" Draco asked, surprised.  
"Yes but - I don't think it's very effective. I might not be concentrating hard enough-" Hermione eyed Draco curiously. "Why would you want to know anyway?"  
Draco hesitated.  
"OK - I need to get over Cho.you know, Cho Chang." Draco blushed slightly.  
"Yeah - I know Cho.Harry goes on and on about her"  
Draco grit his teeth tightly.  
They stood there in silence.listening to the potion hiss and spit.  
"So give me a bit then" Draco said rudely, outstretching his hand.  
"Magic word?" Hermione said with a sly grin.  
Draco paused.  
"OK please?"  
Hermione smiled.  
"I always thought to were a smarmy little brat.oh well, I suppose people change!" Hermione replied happily, pouring some orange liquid into a goblet  
"Yeah.whatever." Draco answered.  
"OK - it might not work.it sort of works for me.sometimes though.it's sort of strong for the first hour of two.the feelings just sort of disappear - fade away.I'm sure it's permanent-"  
"OK, jus shut up and give me the potion" Draco snapped.  
Hermione clicked her teeth, and handed it over.  
Draco thought hard of Cho.her eyes, hair, face.he concentrated on everything they had done together.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco pulled Cho hastily into a small room and they started a big make out session. Draco kissed her in all her sensitive parts - neck.nose.tummy.  
Draco stopped and stared deeply into Cho's brown eyes. They were the most beautiful things in the world. Cho rested her head onto Draco's shoulder and whispered "I love you"  
  
*Out of Flashback*  
  
Draco bought the glass to his lips.still thinking of that day.did he really want to forget all about - ?  
Draco felt a nasty lumpy liquid sliding slowly down his throat. He tried to swallow it, but for some reason, it seemed to slow it down. He spluttered.  
"Man, Mudblood why did you do that for?" Draco yelled angrily.  
"You were taking too long - so I just shoved it in!"  
Draco wiped his mouth clean and looked at Hermione who was taking the goblet from his hands.  
"Why was I drinking that potion anyway?" Draco asked.  
"To forget all about your feelings towards Cho" Hermione answered plainly.  
"Um.Cho? Feelings? I would never have feelings for a Ravenclaw!" Draco announced.  
Hermione smiled at her accomplished task. 


	7. Rude Awakening

Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening  
  
"See ya" Harry called as Missy, Cherry and Delphine waved goodbye to Harry. They decided to go to bed, but Harry wanted to stay by Cho's side for longer. Harry always had to make up wild excuses to Madam Pomfrey about letting him stay there longer. Each excuse and plead was vainer than the last, but Madam Pomfrey had given into him.  
The Hospital Wing was quiet once more. Harry squeezed Cho's hand tightly and kissed it. He smiled to himself.  
And then all of a sudden, Cho's hand twitched. Harry stared hard at her. Cho started to stir and Harry grinned broadly.  
"Draco?" Cho mumbled.  
Harry's insides froze.  
'Draco?' He thought. Harry felt a shot of jealousy. Not only was Draco Harry's worse enemy, but now his crush likes him?  
Without thinking, Harry charged out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Cho to just lie there on her bed. Harry went all over Hogwarts. He went up the stairs, passed a thousand classrooms, down a dozen moving staircases until he finally found what he was looking for.  
"YOU!" Harry shouted, his face reddening with anger,  
"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked calmly.  
Harry marched up to Draco silently. What did he want anyway?  
"Spill it out Potter; I ain't wasting my time watching your ugly face"  
Harry looked as though he was going to explode.  
"Cho!" He yelled hysterically. "Cho Chang! She's in the Hospital Wing!"  
"So?" Draco answered carelessly.  
"So?" Harry shrieked incredulously. He didn't know why he was so angry. Well, one - Cho really did like Draco, and two - Draco didn't seem to give a shit about her.  
"Cho is in the Hospital Wing! Wanting you!"  
"Look - why is everyone going on about this so-called relationship between me and Chang?!" Draco trudged away, not looking back.  
Harry felt like stabbing a thousand knives into Draco's heart. How could he be so careless? And then - without thinking - Harry grabbed his wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" He shrieked in a crazed way, pointing the wand at Draco's back.  
There was a flash of blue light, and the next thing we know, Draco's thrown ten feet into the air, and then landed with a thud on the hard concrete floor.  
"Fuck!" Draco muttered, massaging his forehead. "What the fuck did you -" Draco paused immediately as he felt something stretch on either side of his head.  
'Oh no' He thought. He dreaded knowing what was happening.he bought his hand up to touch an overly large ear.  
"You dickhead!" He yelled at Harry. Harry fought the urge to laugh in his face.  
"What?" Harry asked sardonically.  
"Oh just shut up" Draco sneered, and then he sprinted down another corridor, with both hands trying to cover his flapping ears. 


	8. He Doesn't Love Me

Chapter 8 - He Doesn't Love Me.  
  
"Mr Malfoy! What on earth happened to you this time?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed over to Draco.  
"That Potter.hexed me." He said in disgust as Madam Pomfrey beckoned him into the Hospital Wing.  
"Draco.?"  
Draco looked up to see Cho sitting up on her bed. She giggled.  
"Wha-what happened to you?" She asked, staring at Draco in awe.  
Cho had decided to go back on speaking terms with Draco. What happened before was a thing of the past, and she came to the conclusion that she should just forgive and forget.  
Draco simply sneered at Cho.  
"Drink this Mr Malfoy. And - and lie down here -" Madam Pomfrey advised, smoothing out a bed next to Cho's.  
Draco walked over to the bed reluctantly, took the smoking goblet and gulped it down with a screwed up face.  
"Now all you have to do is just wait until your ears will shrink back to normal. I don't know when you will be able to go, but I guess you are going to have to stay here the night" Madam Pomfrey replied and bustled off to her office. Draco groaned.  
"Draco.?" Cho said nervously again.  
"What, Chang?" Draco spat impatiently.  
Cho winced at being called "Chang". 'He still doesn't have feelings for me' she thought sadly. 'After all we had gone through together.he ends up hating me?'  
Cho felt a tear roll down her cheek. And then, without warning, her eyes were streaming with tears. She couldn't hold it in.  
'He doesn't love me' she thought.  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in again. Cho hastily wiped her eyes free from tears.  
"Ah Miss Chang - you're awake!"  
She felt her forehead.  
"Yes, you seem in perfect condition. You may leave now if you wish"  
"Thank you" Cho mumbled.  
Madam Pomfrey stumbled out of sight again.  
Cho got up from her bed - wobbled slightly - and then stretched. She looked at Draco. She was going to say something.to tell him she still loved him. But what use was it when Draco didn't love her back?  
'He doesn't love me' Cho told herself more firmly again, and with that, she walked sadly out of the Hospital Wing. 


	9. Needing To Speak To Cho

Chapter 9 - Needing To Speak To Cho  
  
It felt weird going back to lessons the next day. Cho was greeted with applause and warm hugs.  
"It's so great to see you honey!" Cherry squealed, hugging Cho extra hard.  
"It's great to see you too!" she replied happily.  
Even though she left the Hospital Wing on a bad note, she felt on top of the world, seeing all her friends again.  
*  
"Man, it's great to taste Hogwarts food again!" Cho mumbled, spraying bits of pie at her friends.  
"That doesn't give you a reason to eat like a pig!" Missy said.  
Cho merely shrugged and carried on cramming food into her mouth.  
After breakfast, Cho suggested going down to the library to catch up on some schoolwork.  
"You've been in a coma, Cho, that's a good, enough reason to miss class work!" Missy replied incredulously.  
"Yeah.well."  
In the end, Missy, Cherry and Delphine all gave in, and followed Cho into the library. As they were going in, a small figure pushed passed them on their way out of the library.  
"Oi, watch it!" Missy yelled angrily.  
"Oh - I'm so sorry -"  
"Hermione!"  
"Cho! You're up and well, I see!" Hermione Granger said cheerfully.  
Missy turned red.  
"Yeah.I am!" Cho smiled.  
"Well, I've got to go somewhere - bye!"  
Hermione scurried down a corridor and headed to the Hospital Wing, carrying a very heavy book named "Moste Potente Potions"  
"Malfoy!" she whispered urgently, sprinting towards his bed. "Oh - I see your ears are back to normal!"  
"Are you here to just make fun of me?" Draco said impatiently.  
"No - look what I've discovered!" Hermione heaved the book onto Draco's bed and opened it onto a bookmarked page. "Look!" she cried. "The Renajuice Potion! It's not worked for me - you know why? Because its temporary!"  
"Wha-?"  
"I can't believe I didn't consult the book again! How could I have been so stupid? I guess you've still got your feelings for Cho? It says the potion only works for six hours! Fat lot of help that is hey!"  
Draco took a moment to take in all that Hermione was saying. He took a moment to think.  
"Did you speak to Cho at all last night?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
"Um." Draco paused. "Yeah - we were talking.but I don't know what about" Draco screwed up his eyes, trying to remember what he had said to Cho last night.  
"Oh man - I need to speak to Cho. I need to tell her.the last the thing I said to her was something.something nasty." Draco muttered, getting out of bed and heading out of the Hospital Wing, with Hermione on his tail.  
"Let me come with you!" Hermione said, finding it hard to catch up with Draco's long determined strides.  
"No! I want to do this on my own!"  
Hermione fell behind and shouted "Oh - you might want to try the library"  
Draco glanced around at Hermione. "Cheers" he called back.  
"Good luck" Hermione whispered.  
Draco looked for the library. Fortunately, he didn't get lost this time. He was at the library entrance, and peered in. There was Cho - looking as beautiful as ever - laughing and giggling with her three mates. Madam Pince, the librarian, went over to tell Cho off for being too loud. As she walked away again, Cho pulled a face and stuck her middle finger up at her. Draco smiled.  
"Still the same old Cho." he breathed.  
Draco built up the courage to walk in there and talk to her. Cho looked taken aback when she saw Draco walking her way. He cleared his throat - opened his mouth to say something -  
"Come on, let's go" Cho said loudly. She glanced quickly at Draco, giving him a smug look of some sort as she and the girls stalked passed him.  
Draco stared at Cho walking passed him. He couldn't believe what she had just done.  
"She doesn't love me." Draco whispered to himself. 


	10. Another Wasted Year

Chapter 10 - Another Wasted Year  
  
Cho Chang was sat at the Ravenclaw Table along with Missy, Cherry and Delphine. It was the End Of Year Feast.  
"Another year at Hogwarts has come and gone." Professor Dumbledore announced, which silenced the whole of the Great Hall. "I hope this year has been better than the last.and I hope next year will be even better! But, however, we will of course be saying good bye to out fellow seventh years who will not be joining us next year.now everyone - tuck in!"  
At that very moment, the large empty golden plates had been filled with delicious delicacies. Cho licked her lips and started on some steak and kidney pie.  
"This will be the last feast we will ever have you know.make the most of it" Delphine said sadly.  
"Yeah I know.can't believe it's been seven years already!" Cherry replied.  
When the feast was finished and everyone was full to the max, they all boarded the Hogwarts Express. All - except the seventh years - were in high spirits. Cho took one last look at Hogwarts from her compartment window. The whistle blew, and the engine started to move slowly.  
"Man, I'm going to miss this place" Cho mumbled.  
"Yeah.had a lot of happy memories there didn't we? Remember when I set the dungbombs off in Potions one time?" Missy exclaimed excitedly.  
As Missy, Cherry and Delphine recalled their finest moments at Hogwarts, Cho reminisced all of her finest moments at Hogwarts.  
She had learnt a lot at Hogwarts. She met a lot of great friends. And she met her one true love - Draco Malfoy.  
For she still loved him. She never once forgot about him.  
The compartment door slid open and Roger Davies stumbled in.  
"Alright, girls?" he asked, taking a seat next to Cherry.  
"Yeah, fine - you?" Cherry answered back.  
"Yeah I'm OK, there's just some immature Slytherins outside stretching out some string across the corridor. you know - to trip people up" Roger replied, exasperated.  
Cho stuck her head out into the corridor and saw Draco with his two cronies, rolling about on the floor, laughing like hell. Draco gradually stopped and got up. His eyes rested on Cho. However, Cho hastily fixed her gaze on somewhere else and shuffled back into her compartment.  
Through the whole of her seventh year, Cho and Draco had chanced glances at each other. Cho had always imagined Draco's glances to show hatred and anger.Draco thought the same. Both had assumed that they hated one another. If only Cho knew that Draco had taken the Renajuice Potion.a whole year was wasted. 


End file.
